Slip of the Tongue
by YelsaewRevol
Summary: Ron is getting married to someone who isn't Hermione. How does she deal? And with whom?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter. Although I wish I owned a few of the guys. Yes, a few.**

I, Hermione Granger, cannot believe that I am here. Where is here? At a Wizarding bar. Why am I here? For Ronald Weasley's engagement party. Yes, Ronald Bilius Weasley. The man I once thought I loved. Don't get me wrong. He's great guy. We just…didn't work out the way everyone assumed we would. After the war was over, Ron became a Quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons while I got a job at the ministry. Harry became an auror just like he always said he would. Well, the 3 of us all lived in Grimmauld Place together. We thought it would be quite exciting. However, it was hell. Ron and I realized that we were just too different. Plus, we just couldn't get along. Well, I'm sorry, but I don't get along with morons very well.

As I was saying, Ron and I ended things which lead to him dating again. Who does he decide to date right after me? Lavender Brown!! That same cow from 6th year that he couldn't keep his paws off. Next thing you know, they are engaged. They were only in a relationship for 5 months!! That's entirely too soon to get married. However, I am trying to be a good friend by keeping my loud mouth shut. That is how I got here. I'm happy for Ron despite his stupidity. That's why I'm taking shots of Firewhiskey in his honor. I've already had 5. Did I mention I'm not bitter?

I look around the room to look at my friends. Ron is grinning stupidly with his arm around Lavender's waist. Harry is holding hands with Luna and gives her a quick kiss on the forehead. Yes, Harry and Luna. I never thought that would happen but I'm glad it did. I always liked Ginny, but I guess she thought that Harry didn't fulfill her needs good enough. Harry walked in on her and Draco Malfoy one night. I wasn't very pleasant. However, Harry got over it and so did everyone else. Luna is perfect for Harry. Well, we eventually forgave Ginny and even gave Draco a chance. He really isn't all that bad. He's quite fun to have around. Him and Ginny are off in the corner snogging. I swear, they can't keep their hands off each other. I know the twins are around here somewhere as well.

"Hermione, my dear, how are you this fine evening?" I glance up to find Fred Weasley plop down beside me. He looks like he's had his fair share of Firewhiskey as well. George soon follows and seats himself on the other side of me. While Fred is looking at me, George is scanning the room for someone else to bother.

"Oh, Angelina is here. Maybe she'll want a good snog." George soon disappears, leaving me a lone with Fred. When I turn back to Fred, he's looking at me with concern.

"Well, he sure wanted to stay and chat. I must seem very stimulating." I chuckle as I follw George's retreat with my eyes.

"No, I think George is just really , Hermione, how are you holding up? I mean, I know this is probably hard for you. Ron getting married and such." Why do people always assume I'm not alright? I mean, honestly, I'm the one that ended things with Ron. I slowly grab Fred's hand. Well, what do you expect? I'm pretty full on drunk by now. I had taken 3 more shots during this short time period. Now I'm up to 8!! Bloody brlliant! Fred looks over at me quizzically.

"Fred, sweetie, I'm just fine. Couldn't be any happier. In fact, I have just realized it's time for me to move on to bigger and better guys!!" A smirk forms slowly across Fred's face.

"Bigger? Why, Hermione, I didn't know size mattered so much to you. In that case, I might know someone who would be perfect for you." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I know he was kidding, but I couldn't help but blush at his words. I mean, Fred is a very attractive guy. If his brother weren't my ex, I would jump him in a millisecond. Okay, when was the last time I had sex? I'm starting to sound desperate.

"Fred Weasley, are you offering yourself to me?" I wink at him and lean close enough to brush my lips along the corner of his mouth. I run one of my hands up his thigh. I can hear his breathing become unsteady. That's when everything goes black.

**A/n: Okay, so this actually my first story. I'd like reviews. Please. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is told in Fred's POV. I plan on switching POVs each chapter. Hope you enjoy.

I, Fred Weasley, am completely drunk. I am drunk and somehow holding Hermione Granger. Did she pass out?? After all that sexy talk? Man, that was starting to get me riled up. Oh well. I lift up Hermione and apparate us back to the apartment I share with George. The place is a mess. There are tons of new experiments and clothes thrown every which way.

I carry Hermione into my bedroom. When I lay her down onto the bed, I am unsure what to do next. I don't know if I should change her clothes or not. Right now, she's wearing jeans and a tight fitting baby tee. Er…I would think she'd want to change. So I take out a pair of my favorite boxer shorts(They are covered in Joker cards) and an oversized t-shirt. I try to keep my eyes closed as I undress her, but seeing as I'm very drunk that is very hard to do. I am caught off guard by her red lace bra and knickers. I'm even more caught off guard by the curves that fill them. I never realized the little bookworm had turned so….sexy. She sure has grown up. But she wasn't the only one doing the growing. Oi! I need to stop looking at her. My jeans are starting to feel a little too tight. I quickly and gently throw my clothes on her and cover her up with my blanket.

She must be passed out. She's sleeping like a rock. A very heavy rock. A boulder!! During this entire ordeal she hasn't moved or made a single sound. She almost seems dead. Although, she would be the most beautiful dead person I'd ever seen. Seriously, what is wrong with me? I need to get out of here. I quickly grab a small blanket that was thrown on my floor and shut the door behind me as I leave my room. When I plop onto the couch, I immediately jump up and howl in pain. What is this shit everywhere in my couch?? Socks, ok, understandable. Newspapers, makes sense. Forks?? Who leaves their forks in the couch?? George! Damn him and his messiness. Now, I admit I'm a packrat, but George crosses all lines of grossness. I take everything out of the couch and throw it on the floor. Just wait until I see George tomorrow. I'll give a good fork in the ass too. See what he thinks of that! Ha! Man, I need sleep.

I fall back onto the couch and think about the girl in the next room. I remember the night her and Ron broke up. George and I were there. It was a complete mess. Somehow, we were the ones that were there for her though. Ron was a prat, and Harry had no idea what to do.

_Flashback:_

_"Fred! George!" Hermione came running at us with full force. "I haven't seen you two in what feels like ages!!" She wrapped us both in warm, tight hugs. George ruffled her hair._

_"Well, 'Mione, our dumbass brother hasn't invited us over since you guys have moved here. Blame him." I nodded in agreement and threw an evil glare over at Ron._

_"Yes, Hermione, I think our dear younger brother is ashamed of us. Either that or he's jealous of our dashing good looks." Hermione tried to hide a chuckle behind her hand, but didn't succeed very well._

_"Hey! I heard that! I'm not jealous of the two of you. Everyone knows I'm the most attractive Weasley in the bunch. Hermione, you shouldn't encourage these idiots. You're MY girlfriend. You are supposed to stick up for me." Ron sneered as he made his way over to where we were standing. Harry stood off on the side observing._

_"Seriously, Ronald, it was just a joke. You need to get over it and stop acting like a git." Hermione rolled her eyes at him with a frustrated sigh._

_"A git? Well, you know what you are? A whore! For flirting with my brothers right in front of me!" Hermione's eyes widened in shock and then filled with rage._

_"Ronald Weasley! How DARE you call me a whore! I have only slept with one person and that is you! Not to mention, I have never cheated on you. And if you think being friendly to your brothers is flirting, then you are more of a moron than I thought you were. So you can either be smart and apologize to me, or we can end this right now because I am so sick of your shit!" I stood there in shock, but when I looked at George, he was fighting off laughter._

_"If that's what you want, Hermione, then maybe we should end this. I mean, we haven't had a conversation that didn't end in fighting for the last two months. We need to be realistic about this." Ron took a deep breath as Hermione struggled in an attempt to respond._

_ "I think it is best that we break up. I thought I loved you, Ron. I really did, but you drive me insane." I could see tears forming in Hermione's eyes as she paused. "I guess we just aren't meant to be like everyone thought we would be." Her hair hid her face as she turned to walk out of the room, but I know the tears had started to fall. Ron shrugged and fell back into an armchair. Harry continued standing there looking a little lost. George and I, however, followed Hermione out of the room. We could hear her sobs before we saw her. She was sitting at the kitchen table with her head resting on her arms._

_"Hermione, dear, Ron isn't worth your tears. He was born a prick. If you want, we could put something in his drink that makes his dick shrink." I grinned at her and waggled my eyebrows._

_"Yeah, 'Mione. We've been meaning to test out that new product. This just gives us the perfect chance!" She started to giggle and wiped her tears away with her sleeve._

_"Go ahead. Give him what he deserves!" Then she jumped up and hugged us both to her._

I fall asleep thinking about the shrieks Ron made when he went up to the bathroom and found out that his prick was the size of a toothpick. Hilarious.

A/N: First, I'd like to think those who reviewed. Also, to Alittica, yes I did that on purpose. Everything that is being written is the person's thoughts. Even the explanations. I thought it would be interesting that way. I hope it is. :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is back to Hermione's POV. You'll get to see more of the characters in this one as well.

Oh, Merlin! Why does my head feel like it has been beaten with a cauldron? I slowly open my eyes. Ok, the more important question is: where the hell am I? I sit up and look at myself in the mirror that is hanging on the wall across from the bed. I'm wearing an oversized Chudley Cannons t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Wait are those Joker cards? I've seen these boxers before!

"FRED!!!!"

_Flashback:_

_"Truth or dare?" George had a mischievous glint in his eye that made the person at the receiving end of the question very scared._

_"T-Truth." Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, who braved the most evil wizard in history, was very afraid of what was to come. I would've been too. Luckily George didn't pick me. _

_"Do you think Ginny was a stupid bint to cheat on you with the bouncing ferret?" Laughter rang out around the room. Well, except from two people._

_"HEY!!" Ginny threw a pillow at George's head. He just ducked and continued grinning._

_"That's a stupid question. Of course Potter will say yes. However, I think that was the smartest thing Ginny will ever do." Draco's arrogant smirk slid across his face as Ginny glared at him._

_"It wasn't Ginny's fault though. A Snake-faced Fernwick possessed Draco. The are masters of seduction. Ginny didn't know what hit her. When he was no longer possessed, Ginny and Draco were already in love. Plus, the seduction lead Harry to me." A dreamy look passed over Luna' face._

_"Well, we know Ginny HAD to be possessed to pick that git over Harry!" Ron huffed while Lavender rubbed his back soothingly. Ron still hadn't gotten over the fact that Ginny was dating Draco Malfoy._

_"Ronald, even though I love Harry immensely, I still find Draco quite enjoyable. I think you would too if you stopped being a complete arse." I shook my head at Ron's immaturity as he stuck his tongue out at me._

_"Has anyone else noticed that Harry hasn't answered the question yet?" I glanced over at Fred, whose face was lit with amusement. I smirk at him before turning back to the rest of the room. Everyone was now staring at Harry. His face was now a violent shade of red._

_"After I answer, I think we should break out the alcohol to make the game a bit more enjoyable. I certainly need it. I DID think Ginny was very stupid for cheating on me, but I like whom I'm with now. It all turned out for the better." Everyone clapped at his answer. Well, I think was for answer, but I'm not sure because at that exact moment, the firewhiskey flew in the room and landed on the table._

_"Drink up!" Fred poured us each a shot. As I removed my glass from my lips, I saw Harry staring at me like he wanted to say something._

_"Yes, Harry? Is everything ok?" I down another shot while waiting for his answer. That somehow amuses Harry and leaves me more confused._

_"Hermione, truth or dare?" Oh shit, I need more alcohol. I take one more shot and look defiantly over at Harry._

_"Dare." Ginny giggled across from me. The boys all cheered and whistled. What is so exciting about me accepting a dare? It's not like I'm THAT much of a prude._

_"Okay, I dare you to take Fred into the closet and do whatever you want to him for 7 minutes." I roll my eyes. That's it? I mean, seriously, Fred and I could stand in there and talk for 7 minutes. I grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him over to the closet._

_"Let's get this over with." When we entered the closet, we could hear the door lock behind us. "Well, this quite cramped, isn't it?" Fred chuckled, and I could feel one of his hands rested on my hip._

_"Yes, Hermione, you are quite observant. However, I think we should get back to the task at hand. What exactly do you want to do to me?" His voice was low and husky. It was affecting me in a way I didn't think Fred could. Not to mention that hand on my hip was now drawing slow, lazy circles on my skin. A shiver ran through me and I leaned into Fred more. His scent was drawing me in._

_"Fred…" My voice came out more like a moan. That's all it took before Fred's lips came down on mine. When he sucked on my bottom lip, I moaned a little too loud and we could hear some laughter outside the door._

_"Sounds like they are having a lot of fun!" Ginny's retort hit me like brick wall. I pulled away from Fred. _

_"S-Sorry. That shouldn't have happened. I just wanted us to talk to pass the time." Fred was quiet for moment. Then I heard the rustling sound of clothing._

_"Then let give them something to talk about." Fred opened the door. The lights from the room blinded me for a moment. I could hear gasps and giggles throughout the room._

_"Hermione! I don't think Harry dared you to SHAG him!!" Ron's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment before Lavender shushed him. I glanced at him confusedly before I looked over at Fred. There he was only in his boxers. His boxers covered in Joker cards. My face turned red as I glanced over his toned body. Fred just smirked and faced the rest of the room._

_"Yes, and just to let you know, school isn't the only thing Hermione excels at." He winked at her, but that just made her face even more flushed._

"Fred Weasley! Wake your ass up!" I find him laying on the couch in a disgustingly messy sitting area. When he hears my yell, he bolts up.

"Yes, Mom, I'm coming!" When he realizes where he is, his face fills with a look of confusion. I clear my throat to get his attention. He jumps and looks over at me. "Hermione, I forgot you stayed here. Blimey, my head hurts." He closes his eyes and lays back down. I walk over to the couch and hand him a vial of hangover potion that I found in his room.

"Well, Fred, I think we need to talk about a few things. However, we have to be at the Burrow in about…30 minutes. So, I'm thinking you need to get your ass up so we can get moving." Fred blinks at me with a blank expression on his face. "The Burrow…remember…its Sunday! That means your mom is going to expect us for lunch. Now come on!" Fred hurries past me to the shower. When he gets to the door, he turns back to me and winks.

"Care to join me?"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!! Please review…while I picture Fred Weasley in the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This part is told in Fred's POV again. I hope you enjoy.**

When I asked her to join me in the shower, I was kidding! Well, sort of. Even if I weren't kidding, why'd she have to hit me with a Stinging Hex? Sheesh. So melodramatic. When I'm all dressed up in my jeans and Weird Sisters t-shirt, I go to find Hermione. She's already waiting in the living room wearing a red halter dress that just skims her knees.

"Fred, please tell me you aren't wearing that? I mean, does that shirt have HOLES in it??" I look at my clothes incredulously.

"What's wrong with my clothes? And where did you get that dress? I know it doesn't belong to me. Have you been snooping in George's closet?" That's when George pops out of the kitchen.

"I heard that, but I believe you were the one who would wear Mum's heels when we were younger. That makes you the fucking queen, not me." I glare at George.

" I did NOT wear Mum's heels. That was Percy. Oh, and we need to have a talk about a fork in my ass." George's eyes widen. Then he about falls over with laughter.

"A fork in your ass? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" His eyes are flowing with tears from laughing so hard.

"Boys! We need to go! You can talk about your wretched mess of an apartment later!" Hermione grabs both of our hands and apparated us into the Burrow's backyard. It looked like we walked into a fairyland. There are silky veils draped on the trees and the tables that were placed out here are covered in glitter. Glitter! Silky veils! Did Percy decorate? There is music playing, but I'm not really sure where it's coming from.

"Erm…why does our yard look like a unicorn threw up on it? It's not like this every other Sunday lunch." Hermione raises an eyebrow at me.

"Fred, dear, this is the more exclusive part of Ron's engagement party. Only family and very close friends. I mean, seriously, do you ever listen when people tell you things?" Oh yeah. Ron and his slutty fiancée. I forgot about that.

"Oh! Since it looks like everyone is here now, Ron and I have an announcement to make." Lavender and Ron are standing on one of the glittery tables trying to get everyone's attention.

"Please don't tell me he already got her pregnant." A pained expression passes over Hermione's face as she mumbles to me. Ron clears his throat and looks around awkwardly before speaking.

"Lavender and I have thought long and hard about this, and we've decided not to wait. We want to get married this weekend. We know it's short notice, but we think we can get all done in a week. So…er…yeah…one week! Yay!" Ron glanced around nervously. Everyone had gotten quiet, and now everyone is speechless.

"Ron! A week??? How the hell are we supposed to plan everything in a week!!!" Right after Ginny's shriek fills the air, Hermione starts laughing uncontrollably beside me. Everyone turns to look at her, but she just drops on her knees and continues to laugh. Harry chooses that moment to jump on the table and shout, "Let's do what we came her for and CELEBRATE!" Everyone cheers and the music reappears. Harry jumps off the table and runs over to where George, Hermione, and I are.

"What's wrong with her, Fred?" Harry's eyes are filled with concern. Before I can respond, Draco appears at his shoulder.

"I think she finally cracked. She's been holding it together so well. Honestly, she just found out Ron was getting married, but a week? She's freaking out on the inside." That is when Hermione stops laughing. She looks up at us from the ground and smiles.

"No, I don't care that he's getting married in a week. I'm laughing because he's an absolute MORON!" You don't get married after a few months of dating. That's ridiculous! And idiotic!" She starts to giggle again, but I place my hand over her mouth.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Ron isn't supposed to be the funny Weasley." George nods in agreement.

"We hereby announce that you can no longer laugh at any other Weasley other than myself and Fred. Well, maybe Ginny. Her outbursts can be quite a laugh." Hermione smirks at the mention of Ginny's outbursts.

"Okay fine. Um, Harry, Draco, your girls are both shooting daggers at you two with their glares." Harry raises ad eyebrow while Draco looks genuinely anxious. Hermione chuckles at their expressions. "I think they want to dance." They both grumble before trudging along to their girlfriends. A moment later, the couples were dancing.

"Hermione, my sweet, may I have this dance?" George takes Hermione's hand and presses it up to his lips. She glances quickly at me before she follows him in the direction of the dancing couples. I sigh and sit down at one of tables.

"Maybe you should've asked her first." Percy's voice cute through my daze like an obnoxious chainsaw.

"What are you talking about, Percy? I didn't want to dance with her." Hm, maybe I did. I don't understand why I'd be so frustrated right now if I didn't.

"I don't like Hermione like that. I think you must be confused. All these prissy decorations have gone to your head." Percy smiles at me knowingly, but I just ignore him.

"You can still cut in. I'm sure George won't mind." I look over at Hermione and George. They are dancing quite awkwardly, and it seems as though George was staring back at him. That's weird. Why is George staring at me?? It's a little creepy actually. However, I decide to stand up and walk over to them just as the song changes.

"May I cut in?" Hermione's eyes brighten as George lets go of her hand, and I take his place.

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

"Are you sure you are okay, Hermione? You are very good at hiding things." Hermoine seems to think a moment before responding.

"I'm fine. It just came as a shock. It's just…too soon. Not only for him, but for me as well."

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

I put one of my hands on the lowest part of her back and pull her closer to me. Hermione's head lays softly against my chest. I take my other hand and run it through her curly brown locks.

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
Lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

"Hermione, you deserve so much more than Ron. I mean, he's my brother. So I love him and all, but he's a jackass. You deserve someone that with treat you like the beautiful goddess that you are." I lift up her chin so she has to look me in the eyes.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

I gently stroke the side of her face. She closes her eyes and leans into my touch. When I start to trace her lips with my finger, her eyes snap open. Her breathing becomes a little more erratic, and she looks up at me questioningly.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

"You are perfect." My face moves the last couple of inches between hers until our lips meet.

**A/N: Sorry, I've been distracted lately. Which reminds me, if your boss "accidentally" touches your ass, are you allowed to "accidentally" punch him in the face? And the song in this chapter is "Breathe Me" by Sia. LOVE THAT SONG!! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've been extremely busy with work, a death, sickness, and money issues. Blah blah blah. Enjoy this chapter. I do not own Harry Potter. However, I'd really like to own Fred. This chapter is back in Hermione's point of view, btw.

Fred Weasley is kissing me. Wait, what?? Fred Weasley is kissing me?? I pull away from him quickly. At first his face looks distant and dazed, but then he looks shocked.

"Hermione…" Before he can say anything else, I turn and run towards the house. I don't look back. I just keep running until I reach the room that Ginny and I used to share when I'd come to visit. What just happened? I mean, why did Fred kiss me? It just came out of nowhere. He was probably just messing around. I mean it IS Fred Weasley we are discussing. As I argue these points in my head, I don't realize that Harry has come up behind me.

"Hermione, are you alright?" I jump and swivel around to look at him. Harry's face shows a look of concern. However, his eyes shine with amusement.

"Harry James Potter! What do you find humorous about this?" Harry takes one look at my stern face before he falls on the bed in laughter. I just stand there staring at him for a moment before chuckling at how idiotic he looks.

"Fred kissed you! That's pretty downright funny. Ron's brother! And you run away! I bet the poor bloke now thinks he's a dreadful kisser." Oh, I hadn't thought about that. Poor Fred. That was probably a big blow to his ego.

"Well, he shouldn't have kissed me anyway. I'm not ready for anything like that at the moment." Harry shakes his head at me and places his arm around my shoulder.

"Look, 'Mione, you know that you really just need to get over Ron. I think it's a good thing that you guys ended. You weren't really happy with him." I look over at Harry in surprise.

"What do you mean? Of course I was happy! I mean, we did fight quite often, but I still loved him!" Harry raised his eyebrows at me.

"Are you sure you didn't just love him the same way you love me? Like a best friend? A brother? Come on, 'Mione. When we were at Hogwarts, everyone had expectations for how we were going to end up. You and Ron. Me and Ginny. However, things don't always end up the way they seem to be heading. I didn't realize I wasn't happy with Ginny until we were over. You should realize the same thing. When you were with Ron, you didn't show that beautiful smile of yours often. You seemed more stressed out than anything. You deserve better." He gently kisses the top of my head, and I snuggle into his chest.

"Thank you, Harry. I guess I was too caught up in trying to please Ron. I never realized how depressed it really made me. Yet, I'm still very hesitant to move on." Harry takes my hand and pulls me off the bed with him.

"Well, Hermione, It's time for you to start getting back in the dating scene. Have some fun. Show Ron that he isn't ruining your life. Oh, and here's your first dating tip. Don't run away after a guy kisses you. It's a huge blow to the ego." I chuckle and follow him down the stairs, but don't respond. I already have an idea forming in my head.

"So, I'm curious. Do you have a guy in mind yet, 'Mione?" I smirk up at him and nod.

"I do. He won't even know what he's getting himself into. I need to use the Floo for a moment, but I'll be out there in a minute or so." Harry nods and leaves me facing the fireplace. Just as I finish my conversation with my mystery date, I hear a loud yell.

"Hermione! Hurry!" That sounds like Harry's voice. I bolt outside to find Ron with his wand sticking in Fred's throat. Everyone else has their wands drawn pointing at the two men.

"What the fuck is going on??" I push my way through the crowd of people to the men standing in the middle. Ron turns his fierce gaze on me.

"That's just what I was wondering. What the fuck is going on between you and Fred?" I stand there confusedly for a moment before it dawns on me. The kiss!

"Nothing is going on between us, Ron. Damn it, it was just a kiss. Plus, it shouldn't matter to you. You are getting married soon. Since when should my love life have anything to do with you?" Fred looks a little hurt by my words, but doesn't say anything. Ron, however, can't keep his damn mouth shut.

"He's my _brother_, Hermione! How can that not bother me? You can't just go from Weasley to Weasley! Who's going to be next? Charlie?!" My temperature starts to rise due to my anger that is now turning into a burning rage.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I'll have you know that I don't plan on going from Weasley to Weasley like some slut. In fact, I have a date tonight with someone who isn't a fucking Weasley." Ron stutters for a moment before being about to ask his question.

"W-w-with who?" Fred and Ron are both staring at me in confusion, and I smirk over in Draco's direction before I answer.

"Blaise Zabini. He's been trying to get me to go out with him for the past month, and I've finally decided to give him a chance." Ron and Fred's faces turn to ones of horror while Draco bursts into laughter.

"You and Blaise? That's funny, Granger. I can't wait to hear about the date afterwards. You are quite alike, you know." Draco winks at me. Ron glares at him maliciously. Feeling a fight coming on, I decide it would be best to hurry away from there.

"Well everyone, I have a date to get ready for. See you guys later." Before I apparate back to my apartment, I notice Fred no longer is wearing a huge grin. Instead, he looks like someone just stabbed him in the heart.

A/N: I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed. Now I'd like to respond to one person.

Umbridgeskitty- I'm glad you like it. I'm normally more into Draco/Hermione as well. However, I'm also in love with those damn redheaded twins. Lol. And the thing about my boss. Well, he's a dick and I hate him. However I need the money. So I'll just deal.

Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review, and I'll try to have he next chapter out soon!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is back in Fred's point of view.**

I feel like my heart has just been crushed by a boulder. I don't realize I've been holding my breath until I let out an agonized sigh.

"This is all your fault!" I glance up to see Ron pointing his wand at Draco now. Draco looks as though he doesn't have a clue as to what Ron is talking about.

"Ron, how the hell are you going to blame this on me?? Granger's love life has nothing to do with me. Nor should it have anything to do with you." Ron's face turns the darkest shade of red.

"If you hadn't fucked my sister, Hermione would've never met Blaise!" Draco stares at Ron as though he is the biggest moron on the planet. Well, I would've agreed.

"No, she still would've met him, you jackass. You do realize that they both work in the same department of the ministry. In fact, they work in the same fucking office. They are partners!! So, what the hell does that have to do with me? Abso-fucking-lutely nothing!" This is the part where I start chuckling. Ron whips around to look at me.

"What are YOU laughing at?! You do realize that she's chosen Blaise Zabini over you, right? The biggest playboy in all of Britain is going on a date with Hermione, and you are seriously laughing about it??" Well, he does have a point. Balise probably has screwed about ninety percent of the women in England. I honestly don't want to think about the things he'd do to Hermione.

"Look, Weasel, you DO realize who we are talking about, right? As soon as Blaise lays one hand on her arse, she well hex his balls off. She's not a whore. She has standards. Well, she made standards after she was done with YOU, of course." Harry laughs from beside me. That's when I realize that everyone has been watching this entire argument the whole time.

"Well, this is awkward. However, I have a plan. Hermione won't be interested in Blaise for long. I have to go now. I have a few things I need to take care of." I apparate out of there before anyone can ask me about my plan.

A few hours later, I'm checking the clock. Where is she? She's supposed to be here at 5. Hermione had agreed to come over so I could help her pick out her outfit for her date. What harm could there be in that? Plus it would help us grow a bit closer. Maybe I could even suggest that she should go out with me instead.

I jump when I hear a pop behind me. There is Hermione in a tank top and pajama pants. The only thing in her hands is a small handbag.

"Um Hermione, I thought I was supposed to be helping you figure out what to wear?" I am a little confused by her disheveled appearance. Hermione breaks out in a huge grin and holds up her little handbag.

"It's all in here. I just shrunk it so it would all fit." She really is clever. Why didn't I think of that before?

"Ok, well then, let's get started. You can go change in my room. I'll wait on the couch and judge accordingly. I pull a stack of scorecards out from behind the couch and wave them at Hermione. She rolls her eyes and walks into my room. So, the plan begins. She'll come out here, see how witty I am, and fall hopelessly in love with me. At least, that's how I picture it….until she walk out of my bedroom. My jaw literally drops when I see her in the first outfit. She is wearing a baby pink halter dress. The dress barely skims her knees, making her legs look lusciously long. She looks way too hot in that dress. Blaise can't see her like that. I clear my throat before I throw up a scorecard.

"A 3?? Seriously?? What's wrong with it? I thought I looked cute in this dress." Hermoine's face scrunches up in confusion.

"Well, Hermione, your hips look way too wide in the dress. Very wide. Soooo wide. I mean, as wide a house!" That was probably the lamest excuse possible, but I couldn't think with her standing there looking so perfect. The next two dresses are just as stunning. I give them both bad scores as well, but it doesn't matter. Hermione decides to wear the pink halter dress. When she re-enters the room, I feel like I can't breathe. She has her soft curls tied in a ribbon over one shoulder. She has very little makeup on, but she really doesn't need any. Her shoes are some silver heels with a little diamond rose studded on the toe.

"Wow, Hermione. You look stunning." I get up off of the couch and go to stand in front of her. I have a strong desire to take her in my arms, but I know I shouldn't. Hermione giggles at my expression.

"Fred, you told me this dress makes my hips look wide, and yet you call me stunning?" I grin and tilt her head so she can look into my eyes.

"I lied. Your hips are perfect. You look gorgeous." I can hear Hermione's breath catch in her throat. I lower my face towards hers. Just when I can feel her hot breath against my check, there's a knock on my door.

"That's Blaise! I've got to go!" Hermione grabs her purse and bolts to the door. Watching her leave causes a sharp pain to my heart. I think I'm falling for Hermione harder than I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is Hermione's POV on her date with Blaise.**

I step out of Fred's apartment to meet my date. As Blaise stands before me, I realize why so many girls fawn over him. From his dark exotic skin to his onyx colored eyes to his firm lips, I thought he looked like a god. He smirks as he hands me a single rose.

"You look positively lovely, Mia. You seem more beautiful every single time I look at you." I blush as he leans down you cast a simple kiss upon my cheek. I grab his hand, eager to get on with our date.

"Come on, Blaise. I'm ready for you to show me what I've been missing out on." I wink before we both apparate to the restaurant we had reservations for. Blaise, still holding my hand, leads me inside. We stop in front of a very posh looking wizard who was currently looking at us as though we were unwelcome.

"Reservations for two under the name Zabini." Blaise is looking around nonchalantly so he doesn't see the widening of the posh wizard's eyes. The poor wizard is so flustered that he knocks some menus off of his podium.

"R-right this way, Mr. Zabini." Blaise and I follow the wizard to our table. Blaise pulls my chair out for me and waits for me to sit before he seats himself. "Your server will be with you shortly." I chuckle as I watch the wizard scurry away.

"Wow, Blaise. You sure have a way with the help." He smirks at me for a moment before his face turns serious. I'm slightly worried about the expression on his face. Blaise is a very intelligent man, and he only uses that expression when he is about back someone in a corner.

"Hermione, I just have to ask. Why now? I have been asking you out for months. I've heard of Ron's engagement. I just find it odd that you only accepted my date offer after you've realized that Ron has finally moved on." My breath hitches in my throat when I realize I don't have an answer. I mean, honestly, Blaise is an amazing guy. I should've gone out with him sooner. He's handsome, clever, since, and utterly charming. I can't exactly figure out why I hadn't seen this sooner.

"I guess I finally realized I need to move on, Blaise. I'd have to be a foolish woman not to give you a chance." I smirk as our waiter interrupts our awkward conversation to take our order. We both order two fairly simple pasta dishes, but also orderthe most expensive red wine on the menu. "Trying to get me drunk, Zabini?" Blaise chuckles and tilts his head to observe me.

"No, my dear. However, I do believe you are trying to avoid our conversation. Am I to view myself as your rebound guy? That would be quite disappointing, but I would still be lucky to be with you even for one night." He winks at me, and I can feel my face heat up. What is it with men and their innuendos. First Fred, now Blaise. Thinking of Fred just causes me to blush even more. What is wrong with me? I don't like Fred!!

"Blaise, I'm really unsure right now. I'm just trying to give dating a chance again. After receiving roses from you every day for the past month, you were the first man I thought of." Blaise laughed softly, but his smile didn't fully reach his eyes.

"Hermione. Do you know why I was so persistent with you? Because you deserve so much better than just sitting around and waiting for some fool to come running back to you. You deserve someone intelligent, caring, and handsome. Someone who will treat you like they don't even deserve you. Someone like…me, perhaps?" He smirks at me, but I grow quiet. He's right. I deserve so much better than Ron Weasley, but is Blaise really someone I can see myself with? Um…maybe…but…I'm leaning towards a no. I mean, through all his good qualities, he can still be a bit of a conceited git. Kind of like Draco. Ginny has whipped Draco into shape though. Blaise hasn't been tamed.

Our table continues to stay quiet throughout the rest of dinner. When we apparate to my apartment, Blaise pulls me closer to him. He looks deep into my eyes silently for a moment.

"Hermione, I know I may not be the kind of guy you are used to, but I can try to treat you right. I had a great time with you tonight." He leans forward and kisses me softly on the lips before he disapparates. The kiss may have been brief, but it was enough for me to realize that it just didn't feel right. When I walk inside my apartment, I'm greeted by Fred Weasley asleep on my couch.

A/N: Wow it's been a while since my last update!! I'm sooooo sorry!!! My life has been extra busy. I've actually started writing a novel and it can keep me a bit busy. I'll try to update sooner. This chapter was a bit harder to write because it didn't have our dearest Fred in it!!  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is again in Fred's POV. Just a reminder that I don't own anything Harry Potter. If I did, Fred wouldn't have died. ****L**

I hear the door close softly, and I slowly open my eyes. I remember that I had gone to Hermione's apartment to wait for her, but I don't know how long I've been there. I bolt up when I see that Hermione's face is a bit flushed.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Did that man try anything? If he did, I'll murder him!" Hermione looks at me slightly confused before she bursts into laughter. Why is she laughing? I was being serious! I WILL kill that snobby pureblood if he touched her in any way.

"You sounded so much like Ron there, Fred. I'm actually a bit surprised seeing as how you always say that Ron acts like a baboon." I snort at her comparison, but then I realize I should actually be a bit offended. I do not act like Ron. The only worse person to be compared to would be Percy…or maybe Draco…or Neville…or..okay, really anyone other than myself.

"I take great offense to that, Hermione. You know that I am the most attractive, compassionate, and level-headed of all the Weasleys." This time it was Hermione's time to snort before her face turned serious.

"Why are you here, Fred?" Why am I here? Oooh, now I remember. After my talk with George, I felt like I needed to come here.

_Flashback:_

_As I watched Hermione walk out my front door, I couldn't help but feel a sense of abandonment. I plopped down on my couch with a frown stretched across my face when I heard a pop behind me._

"_Fred, you moron! Where is Hermione? I thought you were going to stop the date!" I turned to see my twin glowering at me from behind the couch._

"_I tried, George. I tried to make her see that I could make a better companion, but she still left." George looked at me like I was crazy._

"_Companion?? She doesn't want a bloody companion! She wants a man to love her, and care for her, and all that other bloody nonsense. And yet, here you sit looking all depressed, and it's starting to put a dark rain cloud over our normally bright and sunny abode!" He was right. What was I thinking? But what else was I supposed to do?_

"_George, I don't know what to do when she's around. How to act, let alone how to woo her." George looks like he is about to burst with laughter. "WHAT?"_

"_Did you seriously just use the word 'woo'? Way to sound like Percy." George doubled over in laughter as I throw one of the couch pillows at him. "Ouch! Hey! What was in that pillow??" He leaned down to see a fork sticking out of it. _

"_What is with all these fucking forks?? George, is this were you stash all the silverware? No wonder we never have any clean forks!!" George was still nursing his wound when he turned back to me solemnly._

"_Fred, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you need to go to Hermione and tell her how you feel. If you don't, forks won't even compare to the pain you'll feel." I stared at him confusedly before I apparate into Hermione's apartment to wait._

"Hermione, I need to tell you something." Hermione's face changes to look of concern instantly as she moves to sit beside me on the couch.

"Is everything okay? Are you sick? Is someone hurt?" I chuckle softly before I put my hands on her shoulders to soothe her.

"Everything is fine. Everyone is healthy. I just thought it was time to get things out in the open." Hermione looks a bit puzzled, but stays silent in order for me to continue. "Hermione, I think I'm starting to fall…"

Her doorbell interrupts me before I am able to finish. She holds up her index finger to me to indicate she will be right back. She runs over to open the door. Standing there, all huddled together are the rest of the gang with their faces looking quite eager. They don't even wait to be asked in. They file in and make themselves comfortable in Hermione's living room. It's quiet for a moment before Ginny finally speaks up.

"So Hermione, are you going to tell us about your hot date or not?" I only have one question running through my mind the entire time: Why me?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. There will be a lot more interaction with their friends next chapter. **


End file.
